


Duel of the Century

by dragking8586



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: Four against one, (Severus Snape and the Mauraders).  I may let this stand alone, or expand on it.  Haven't decided.  Just a bit of fun for now.  See end notes for the "shimmy".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Duel of the Century

He hoped the cheeky arrogant damn brat would put his hand down. He stared at his parchment and kept scribbling notes. "Five minuets before I check your cleansing efforts." "Professor...?" Oh bother. The Professor made a pretense of putting some ink on the tip of his quill. "Mr. Potter," he finally acknowledged the student, gluing his eyes back down to the planning book in front of him. "Is it true, when you were a student here," the nervous student wet his lips before continuing, "that you held off four students single handed in a wand duel?" The Professor's quill stopped mid-mark, his quill dangerously close to leaving an ugly ink stain in his planning book. In fact the entire class stopped completely. Indeed, when the Professor looked around, all eyes and ears were on him. He did that little shimmy that he was never quite aware that he was doing it. He decided a little more respect from students wouldn't be a bad thing. He hoped. Barely flicking his eyes to his personal-thorn-in-his-side #1 who had posed the question, and placing his quill to rest in the ink well, he answered, "The students and myself were newly graduated, but otherwise, (iconic Snape pause) true." 

A gentle commotion went around the class. He stood, making his rounds to inspect the cauldrons. "Sir?" The Professor sighed internally. "Yes Ms. Granger." "How'd you do it, sir? I mean, in case we find ourselves...um....outnumbered." The Professor stopped mid-aisle and considered his response. "Practicing wand skills helps." The Professor continued inspections of the students cauldrons. If he nodded, the student left his cauldron on the lab desk. A shake of the head, and the student placed their cauldron in the pile to be washed by the students in detention. "That must have been one epic duel, Professor, I'd have paid money to see," Ron said, then added, "Sir." For a second time the Professor sighed, his back to the students. When he reach the front of his desk, he turned facing the students, and interlaced his fingers in front of himself. He closed his eyes.

"I was in a dark place, Mr. Weasley. One I hadn't been before, and one I never want to be again. A place where I nearly gave my freedom to a life in Azkaban, and I was thinking it'd be worth it, at the time. So worth it, I used crucio on one adversary, a slashing curse of my own creation where the wounds would continually bleed on a second, and almost," he paused, unaware the entire class was raptly hanging on his words, "almost used the killing curse on a third." This time he didn't care if the students saw him visibly take a deep breath. When he opened his eyes the students indeed seemed to have a new appreciation for their potions master. "I'm glad you stopped, Professor," Ms. Granger finally managed. "Me too," echoed Harry. "Indeed Mr. Potter. You'd likely not have been born and Professor Lupin would not be one of your Professors."

Gratefully the bell rang. Rubbing his face with his hands, he wondered if he could skip meals in the grand hall forever, because that tidbit was going to be all over it by evening meal. "By the way, Professor," Neville dared to stay after class a moment. The Professor glared at him. "There... there were four? Wha...what happened to the forth?" He stammered. 

"He ran!"

**Author's Note:**

> In the CoS Snape knocked Lockhart almost off the dueling platform. Then he delivers his speach that "it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells", Alan Rickman does this tiny shimmy of his shoulders. I think it's endearing. The clip is on youtube.


End file.
